A common current interment practice is using a horizontal burial container and to first move a body to a mortuary where it is prepared for funeral services. In cases where a body is unclaimed, it is usually provided with minimum preparation and burial, paid for by public funds. A claimed body, after mortuary preparation, is usually placed in an aescetically pleasing casket and either displayed in an open casket funeral service or the casket alone is visible in a closed casket service. Often, after an indoor service the body and casket are moved to a prepared grave site in a cemetery, where a final service is performed.
At the prepared grave site the casket containing the body is set either on or in a box like crypt during a grave side funeral service, if one is conducted. None of these burial services need be changed for the use of a Self Boring Vertical Burial Container. Several types of the present invention are designed to be set on floral or otherwise decorated boxes for open or closed casket funeral services in an in door or out door environment.
Currently the prepared horizontal grave is often a rectangular excavation approximately four feet wide by seven and a half feet long by six and a half feet deep. Walkways are left on all sides of the grave for later visitors, making about 50 square feet of ground area to be set aside for each grave. A Self Boring Vertical Burial Container requires only about one third of the land area used for a current horizontal burial.
The removed receiving material from the current type horizontal grave excavation is usually piled next to the grave site and covered during a grave side funeral service, if one is conducted. After funeral services, the closed casket or burial container, often in a box like crypt, is lowered to the bottom of the prepared grave excavation and the removed receiving material is shoveled back into the excavation. Ground cover, such as grass, is then restored over the site. In a Self Boring Vertical Burial Container interment only a very small amount of ground cover is removed and needs to be replaced.
In current horizontal burials, additional digging and preparation is often done to provide for the installation of a headstone, plaque marker or monument and the installation of flower and flag receptacles for persons to later pay respects and honor the deceased. Flower and flag receptacles and provisions for plaques, markers and monuments, are regularly built into the hull sealing top capping devices or head pieces of Self Boring Vertical Burial Containers.
Cemetery properties are usually selected and developed in costly, but pleasant areas with level and softer earth or other receiving materials. Roads, landscaping, fences, monuments, statues, trees, ponds and other items are added for utility and aesthetics. The cost of each grave site, and thus each burial, is relative to the number of grave sites on the developed cemetery property. The business of a cemetery is based on the number of grave sites available in the cemetery. With the Self Boring Vertical Burial Container method a cemetery has about three times the potential grave sites as in current horizontal burial practice. In addition, the presently invented Self Boring Vertical Burial Containers can be readily installed in ponds, corners and steeply sloped land adding greatly to the available grave site total in a cemetery.
All in all, the Self Boring Vertical Burial Container method significantly reduces the cost of each grave site and each burial and provides for a tripling of the business potential for each existing old and new cemetery.